


Arrested

by DaFishi



Series: Jamilton Month [26]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex is stupid, Angelica is Scary, Bar Fight, Fluff, M/M, and drunk, arrestings, thomas is done with life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26657125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Thomas and Alexander get arrested.Thomas learns it’s not Alexander’s first time.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Series: Jamilton Month [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904938
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84





	Arrested

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, I want to do a big project for jamilton but I don’t know what to make the story line off of.
> 
> IF YALL HAE AN IDEA, COMMENT AND ILL PICK THE ONE I LIKE BEST
> 
> If I like more than one, get ready for lots of storie

Bar fight.

Of all the things to be arrested for, it was a bar fight.

Alexander drank too much and punched some guy who called him a fag.

And then Thomas had to step in to make sure Alexander didn’t get injured.

And now they sat in a cell at the police station.

“Dear God, you’re lucky I love you,” Thomas mutters.

Alexander pouts at him from his lap. “I was drunk, ok! Stop bullying me.”

Thomas scowls. “No. You got us arrested.”

“Thomas,” Alexander whines.

Thomas closes his eyes and tries to ignore him.

“Thomas.”

A poke on his leg.

“Thomas.”

A poke on his side.

“Thomas.”

A poke on his cheek.

“Thomas.”

A poke on his nose.

“Thomas.”

A poke on his-

“Alright, fine, I forgive you,” Thomas snaps, slapping Alexander’s hand away.

Alexander still pouts at him but stops poking him.

Suddenly he perks up. “Did you know I’ve been arrested before?”

Thomas snaps awake. “You what?”

“Yup,” Alexander says joyfully, popping the p. “And I know how to get us out.”

“How? When? Why? Where?” Thomas asks, brain spinning.

Alexander calls over a policeman. “Could I please call someone?”

The police officer offers him a phone and Alexander quickly writes a number in.

“Angelica? This is Alexander. So I kinda got arrested again? On your way? Thanks.”

Alexander hand back the phone with a quick thanks.

Thomas’s mind is still reeling with what was going on.

When a pissed off Angelica came into the station, no one questioned it when she drags a dazed Thomas and apologetic Alexander out of the station after finishing the paperwork.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
